I bleed like you
by FingersToKeys
Summary: HG/DM. Mentions of selfharm, swearing. Characters are a bit OC. Hermione comes across Draco in Myrtle's bathroom. Things are admitted. Stories are shared. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N: I know the characters are OC, and I am sorry. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

I sit curled up against myrtles bathroom wall. My head is rested on my knees, and I savour the silence, savour that I don't have to pretend to be the best. I don't want to do this anymore, but I have to keep doggedly going on and on.

I roll up my sleave and examine the red lines that I have made around the tattoo on my left arm. I gaze at the thing disgustedly, and I try and resist the urge to throw up. The feeling however is overwhelming and I have to avert my eyes away, and take slow shallow breaths.

I pull out the knife from my book bag, and go through my daily ritual. I try and drop the knife on my mark, but it will bounce off, as if there is a clear bubble surrounding it.

I am just about to drop the knife again, when I hear a sharp intake of breath, but it did not come from me.

"Malfoy." She says sharply. As if I don't already know who she is.

"Granger." I say in a disinterested tone of voice.

"What are you doing?"

The question sounds simple enough, but the way she said it made me look up at her. She said it in a quiet, knowing way. As if she knew what I was going through, why I was doing what I was doing.

"Why ask when you already know, Granger?" I said quietly, dropping my head back down again.

"I suppose I shouldn't, hey? But that's just typically me." She said it venomously, but not towards me, but towards herself.

I tried to show I wasn't interested by going back to what I was doing, but before I dropped the knife she interrupted me a second time.

"Don't do that." She gasped.

"It's alright Granger. It won't actually penetrate. Why is it any of your business, it's not as if you care." I dismissed her command and did it anyway, showing her.

She seemed to accept it, because she walked over and slid down the wall beside me.

"Wanna see my scars?" She asked mischievously.

I looked up at her in surprise, curious. Perfect mudblood Granger, having scars? It's unheard of.

"You don't have any." I said.

"Oh, really?" She replied, interested.

"Well, even if you did, I wouldn't really care." That was an outright lie, and I knew she knew.

She grinned, but her eyes remained cold and unsmiling.

"Oh, I reckon you do, you're so curious, your just burning with a desire to know." She said the last part in a voice I'd never heard her use before.

She lifted up her school shirt, and their on her flat stomach, was red lines. Some looked months old, and others looked fresh. I reached up instinctively, and traced my fingers across one of them.

She winced, and brought her top down again.

"Don't touch them, you wouldn't want mudblood on your hands 'sliming it up'." She quoted what I said two years previously with venom in her voice.

I disregarded this comment, ashamed what I said, now that I know that she hurts just like I do. I was curious to know the source of her pain.

"What have you got to cut yourself over? Perfect, smart, with a lovely weasel as a boy-" I was cut off by her shout.

"Don't you dare mention Ron, don't you fucking dare." She screamed at me.

I was absolutely gobsmacked. I surveyed her, she had turned away from me, but I could still see the silent tears streaming down her face.

"What's he done to you?" I asked, carefully.

She sniffed, and conjured up a handkerchief, and slowly wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"He hits me; he hits me, that's what he does. I am not good enough; the only thing I'm good for is doing homework." She said with a rising hysteria in her voice.

"Whoa, calm down ok? I thought you guys were going so well. I always see you two together, and you guys are in such a disgustingly good mood, that it puts me in a bad mood for the rest of the day." I make a little joke, and she responds with a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, if I'm not trophy girlfriend, I get a punch in the guts, literally. He never hits me in the face; just encase people start asking questions." She said that with such shocking indifference.

"Oh." That's all I could say. It seemed so pathetic, but I just couldn't form a coherent sentence. I try again;

"Does Harry know?"

"No, and I'm not going to tell him. It would ruin either our friendship, or Ron and his friendship, and don't you even think about telling him." She replied.

I shook my head, "I promise, I won't."

"Now I told you my problem, you have to tell me yours. And if you say anything about this to anyone, I will kill you. I really don't give a shit anymore. The only reason why I'm staying alive is because I want to help Harry." She threatened.

I didn't know how to phase my predicament, so I just said it without thinking, which came out in the worst way possible.

"I have to kill Headmaster Dumbledore." That's all I said, but it seemed to be enough.

"If I don't, v-v-who must not be named, will kill me and my family."

She sat there stunned. Then she slowly smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Draco. Chances are, Dumbledore already knows. And besides, I think he's going to die soon. I read about that curse on his hand, and it seems he only has like a year to live."

I've never really appreciated how much of a know-it-all she really is. But I am so glad she is, because I hope she's right about that.

"Thanks, Granger, for all your help." I said quietly.

"Nobody is to know about this, and we will forget about it ourselves. Ron is not to know either, or I will hex your balls off." She said menacingly, but then followed it up with a smile.

"What are you going to do about Ron?" I asked, concerned.

"I'll put up with it, he hasn't broken me yet. People like you and me are fighters."

With that, she got up off the floor, crossed the bathroom, and put her hand on the doorknob to leave.

"Seeya round, mudblood." I said, crossing my hands behind my head, my lips quirking up into a half sneer, half smile.

"Seeya round, Ferret face." She replied, sarcastically. She pointed her wand at me, whispers something, and then left.

I only figured out what she did when I felt my nose grow to abnormal size.

"The bitch cast Densaugeo on me!" I said out loud, and then smirked.

Guess we really are fighters.


End file.
